Currently, when a real-time program is broadcasted on a television channel, information conveyed by the program content cannot be memorized by a user within a short time. Generally in consideration of cost, content in a television program is broadcasted briefly and quickly. Therefore, it is desired to have an efficient and effective method and device for obtaining information from the real-time program.